Night
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: Mikey comes by someone while on patrol. She has escaped a facility where scientists experimented on her and she has finally escaped. One thing about her though is that she is also a mutant and has started growing some feelings for him, as he for her. But what happens when the scientists comes back for her but Mikey is dragged along for the ride instead. MikeyxOC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Sirens loudly blared in the big building. Guards were running to and fro, from one hallway to the next. Shouts of _block every passage way_'sand _don't let her escape'_s were coming from what seemed like everywhere. The commander of the troops was yelling above the noise of how the test subject should not leave this facility. Scientist was running like crazy to either help or protect the work they have created from the guards.

A sleek figure ran from shadow to shadow to hide herself from the humans. Her athletic body helping her with amazing skill in acrobats. She did a small cartwheel before jumping onto the ceiling, just as a group of soldiers came rushing around the corner. The figure did a quiet sigh of relief for her close call and stealthily climbed on the roof until she found and air vent. Thinking that this would be the best bet to the outside, she slipped her hand through the vent and pulled it out of the ceiling. Nearby guards must have heard the noise because twenty-five of them showed up in the hallway. The figure scrambled hurriedly into the vent. The guards saw her though.

"There she goes, start shooting men. Remember, don't kill her. We still need her. Only wound her enough so she can't go anywhere." The leader of the platoon ordered. The guards started shooting into the vents.

The figure swiftly dodged the shots. She soon started to see some light up ahead and quickly ran to it. She kicked open this vent and looked outside. Guards were everywhere, running around the campus of the facility. Search lights were scanning everywhere she could be hiding at. Everyone was busy trying to make sure she doesn't escape so they can capture her again, but she didn't care.

All she could care about was the feelings and sights that she could never feel in her cell. The cool wind rustled her brown cloak, touching her face very gently. The full moon seemed to light up the darkened sky of the night. Thousands of stars twinkled by the moon in little clusters. A shooting star then raced across the sky. Its tail dragging behind it. The figure could only stare in awe.

Soon she was brought back to reality. She stared down at the guards, planning to make her next move so she could be free. She then got an idea when she saw a lone guard not far from her position. She jumped out of the vent system and landed gracefully on her hands and feet.

With a swift karate chop to the neck, the guard fell limply into her hands. She dragged him behind a dumpster and took of his suit off of him. Once she got the suit on herself, she took his hat and positioned it so it could hide most of her face. She ran towards the gate where there were other guards. She kept her head low when they looked at her.

"State what you are doing here!" One of them asked.

"Boss wants me to check the perimeter just to make sure." The figure told the guards. She hoped they would let her pass. She wanted to be free so she can stare at the stars again. Thankfully the guards did believe her and they opened the gates. She nodded her thanks before running like a hungry dog pack was after her. When she was far enough she took the suit off and was back on her old brown cloak again. She ran off again before coming across a big building. She was entering the city area. She jumped on the side of the wall and started running up it like it was the ground. Once at the top, she didn't slow down her pace and ran across rooftop to rooftop.

"Help! Someone please help me!" The figure stopped at the sound of the distressed voice and ran to the direction of where it sounded from. As she neared the spot though, she could here sounds of fighting. She stopped and looked over the edge as she peered down at an alleyway. She gasped in shock at what she saw.

Four giant turtles were fighting what appeared to be bad people. The one with the blue mask moved swiftly with his swords, delivering deadly blows to the humans that threaten him or the others. The one with red showed amazing amount of strength and anger, stabbing them with what looked like giant forks. The one with purple defiantly showed that he was the smart one, calculating the moves of his opponents and then striking with his giant stick. Then there was the orange one, fast and athletic like her. He used an interesting method to defeat his opponents, by teasing and mocking them and even telling jokes that were kind of funny to her but obviously not to the red banded turtle who told the orange one to shut up. Man did that red turtle have a Brooklyn accent. Back to orange, after mocking his enemies they seem to lose control of their anger which results in them not focusing and being easily taking out by his stick connected to a chain that connects to another stick.

Once the battle was over, the turtles tied up the bad guys and started climbing up to the roof. Her roof. She quickly hid behind an air vent and watched the creatures appear. The one in orange was ahead laughing while the other three was behind him, shaking their heads with small smiles on their faces. Then the one in blue spoke.

"Come on Mikey, we should head back home before it becomes even brighter." He spoke in a leaderish tone. Mikey stopped and turn around to face the others with a small frown on his face.

"Can we stay out just a little longer Leo?" He asked in a very childish tone. Leo only shook his head. The red one grunted.

"C'mon chucklehead. Listen to ole fearless." Leo glared annoyingly at the red turtle. Mikey laughed.

"So big, mean Raph is actually listening to Leo for once. Can you believe that Donnie?" He asked while suddenly appearing by the purple banded turtle.

"I'm afraid I don't Mikey, but they are right. We should be getting home." Donnie said. Mikey pouted even more.

"You guys are no fun." They only shook their heads again and then ran across the rooftops. The figure followed them without being noticed. They then reached another alleyway that the turtles jumped down. She watched as Raph lifted up a sewer lid and jumped down, followed by Donnie and Leo. Mikey was about to follow them before looking up at the roof. The figure ducked down, hoping that he wouldn't see her before peeking again. The turtle was starting to climb down and putted the lid back in place. She jumped down and lightly touched the lid. She had a weird feeling about the one they call Mikey. He was so happy all of the time and even though a teenager, he acted as a kid to make himself and others happy. She would see him again soon. She would wait for him until tomorrow night so that she could finally have a friend and he would be able to teach her how to have fun and everything else that she needs to know to live in this life. Being locked away since being little is a horrible life. She was going to wait for Mikey and his family. After agreeing with herself for waiting till tomorrow, she went off into the night to find a place to stay for now.


	2. First Day Free

The figure found a small abandoned apartment building not far from where the turtles went down into the sewers of this city. She climbed through a rusty opened window and was met with a dark, musty room. Her vision was amplified in the dark and she went to a small cabinet. Inside were a couple of candles and two boxes of matches that weren't opened yet. She grabbed everything in the cabinet and placed the candles around the room she was in. It was a bedroom with faded and torn pink wallpaper. Once the candles were placed, she lit a match and lit the candles. The flames danced together and brought heat against her body and gave the old room an orange glow. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself. She felt the heat of the candles and the cool breeze entering the window at the same time. She could hear the sounds of city cars, dogs, cats, people and some creaks from the old apartment. She breathed in and out. She opened her eyes and peered out of the window. It was probably stupid to light those candles when in a couple of minutes it will be sun-rise. She blew out the candles and headed towards the bed. It was dusty, but it was good enough for her. It was better than laying on a cold tile floor waiting to get examined or worse by scientists. She covered herself in the blankets and rested her head on the pillow.

She opened her eyes to see that time as went by quickly. It was now almost sun-set, which means she has been asleep all day. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. She got up and stretched. She was excited to finally introduce herself to Mikey and his family, but since it's not fully dark yet she might as well get some stuff to help her live in her makeshift home for now. At least three days of food worth should be fine for now. She went out through the window and looked around for anyone that might be watching. Seeing that the coast was clear she jumped down from the window and onto the ground below. It was at least a fifteen foot jump and she managed to land on her hands and feet without a scratch. A car was coming and she hid in an alleyway. She waited until the car was gone before walking out. She kept her hood over her head to hide her face and made sure her gloves were on securely and walked down the sidewalk. The walk from her 'home', which is located in an abandoned part of New York and has a lot of thugs and Purple Dragons, all the way to a very lively part of town took her at least thirty-five minutes if not more. She avoided people that would bump into her and tried not to draw a lot of attention to herself. She looked around the city, seeing many sights and so many people. She stopped at a small building where people seemed to go in and come out with things…including food. She saw that people gave the person who seemed to work there with green pieces of paper before they got out with their new supplies. She didn't have any of the green paper and decided to find some before she would go in there for food. She turned away and started walking around for some of the green paper. She found a little bit in an alleyway, but she had a feeling that she needed more. She couldn't find anymore, so she did something she might have to do once or twice if she is to survive. She stole a little from some people and when she felt it was enough she returned to the building. She entered the doors that opened themselves, no opening them yourself or pushing buttons. She walked down different lanes of items with a cart she grabbed from the front. She placed food in her cart she was using and when she was satisfied with the amount for now she walked to one of the people behind a counter. The person scanned the items. He looked at a computer screen and turned back to her.

"That will be thirty-four dollars and sixty-seven cents." She handed him two 'dollars' with a twenty on them. He placed the paper in a storage type of place and handed her back some metal circles back. He placed her food in bags. He looked at her curiously. "Is it really cold outside? It must be if you're wearing that cloak."

The figure nodded. "Yes. It does have a chill in the air out there. I advise that you keep yourself warm." The man nodded.

"I will. Well here you go. Have a good night."

"Thank-you. I will." She walked out of the building after placing the cart in the place she got it from. She was hungry and it was a little darker so she thought she would head home to have a small meal before seeking out the mutant turtles. She quickly walked back 'home' and entered her 'room'. She opened up a bag of ham and placed it on a slice of bread. It was just a small sandwich, but it would hold her for the night. She waited until it was ten o'clock in the afternoon before going back outside. She saw that the turtles like to hang on top of roofs to avoid getting caught by humans. Smart that's for sure. She should try that as well instead of dodging people and not worrying about if her hood fell and people saw her face. She went on a roof and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, much like she did on the night before.

Soon, fighting sounds were heard a couple of blocks away from her position. She knew it was most likely the terrapins fighting someone like last night. She ran towards the noise with accurate speed and dodged all of the obstacles that were in her way. She stopped a rooftop away from the fight. Her prediction of the turtles in the fight was correct. She thought back to what their names were. The graceful blue was Leo. Angry red was Raph. Smart purple was Donnie and the hyper, funny and innocent orange was the one they called Mikey. They were all doing their own techniques to fight off the black ninjas. She watched intently at all of the turtles, but mostly Mikey. Soon Mikey was kicked onto the roof by a black ninja that was behind him. She did a small gasp and soon covered her mouth.

Several of the black ninjas heard her gasp and walked slowly towards her. She took small steps backwards, confused on what she should do. Soon the black ninjas started attacking her and she had no choice but to fight back. She dodged everything they threw at her with ease and she managed to give several good kicks in the stomach. One tried to sneak up on her but when she turned around she was surprised that he was there and did a hard punch in the face. What felt like half an hour was actually four minutes when she was tackled hard on the roof. She tried to get back up, but the black ninjas just punched her in the face and kicked her in the side. Soon everyone disappeared and when she looked she saw Mikey fighting off the ninjas. He took them all down swiftly. He came up next to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She looked at him, her hood still covering her face. She nodded.

"I am fine. Thank-you Mikey." Mikey blinked in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" She looked down before thinking of something.

"I will give you answers tomorrow night. You know the old abandoned apartment in the deserted part of town?"

"Yeah."

"Go through the window all the way to the top. There is a bedroom and that is where I am staying." She turned and started walking back towards her 'home'.

"Wait! What is your name?" She turned to look at him.

"I do not have a name. You can call me…Night" With that she turned and left the orange-banded turtle in the darkness of the night.


	3. Meet Up

Night lit up some candles for the night. Tonight was the night where Mikey was going to come to her apartment room where she lives in. She placed some food she just got forty-five minutes ago. Since she didn't know what Mikey liked she got a small pizza, which she heated up just a minute ago in the small kitchen area down the hall from the room she was sleeping at. She was nervous. What if he didn't accept her for what she truly was? Sure he might not be surprise since he is a mutant turtle, but would he handle her? She made sure the bedroom was neatly tide up, which wasn't hard since she didn't really do anything to make a mess of the old room. She jumped when she heard knocking on the wall. Looking towards the window she spotted Mikey. She gave a happy sigh. _He actually showed up! But what if he doesn't like what I am? _Night waved at him to come in. He complied the silent order and walked into the room. His gaze swept across the room before settling on her. Night needed to greet her guest.

"Welcome Mikey. As I told you before you can call me Night. I am sorry if I had intruded on you and your brothers' like that. I didn't mean to spy two nights ago; it's just that I was fascinated by you four and was curious. You jumped on the roof I was on so I had to hide, and while doing so I learned your name; as well as your brothers' names." Night tried to explain. "I understand that people might be scared of you, but you fascinate me. Probably has to do with what I am."

Mikey tilted his head. "What do you mean by what you are?"

"I'll show you later. Let's get to know each other first." Night fixed up her cloak to make sure nothing of her was showing. Mikey nodded.

"I guess I'll start. My full name is Michelangelo. Mikey is my nickname. When my brothers and I were younger, we were regular store turtles. A boy bought us and took us out of the store in our cage. While he was waiting to cross the road; a blind man was walking across and was about to get run over. A man pushed the boy holding us away and saved the blind man; except the boy dropped us and our caged broke. We fell in a sewer drain followed by a canister of some weird green ooze. The canister broke on contact of the sewer floor and my brothers and I got the stuff on us. A rat from Japan found us and took us to a den to sleep in. The next day, me and my brothers have grown and developed human-like characteristics. So did the rat. Later on, the rat became our father, Master Splinter, and taught us the ways of ninjutsu. Ever since then me and my brothers have been living happily in our lair. We made some new enemies, but who doesn't. The black ninjas you saw last night were the foot. Their leader is one of our major enemy known as the Shredder." Night listened to Mikey's story of his past and present.

"What about your brothers?"

"The oldest is Leonardo. His nickname is Leo. His weapons are the Katanna Blades. He is our leader and the best eldest brother ever. He is protective of us and is the most skilled in ninjutsu. He strains himself really hard to make sure we never get hurt or worse. He is like our body and bones. He supports us and does everything he can to make sure nothing bad would happen. The second eldest is Raphael or just Raph. His weapons are twin Sais. He is the second in command and is also protective of us; but mostly me and my other brother since he knows Leo is strong enough to take care of himself and we are the youngest. He has a huge temper and can get angry at even the smallest thing. I like to hang out with him the most though. We have different connections with each other, but I feel a stronger connection with Raph than my other two brothers. If Leo is our body and bones, then Raph is our muscles. He is the strongest out of all of us. He's even stronger than all of us combined probably. Donatello, or as we call him Don or Donnie, is the brother that is after Raph. He is our scientist and our doctor. He is very peaceful and doesn't like the idea of fighting and for this reason he has the Bo Staff as a weapon. He is our brain. He is the smartest turtle I have ever known and he makes these cool do-hickys that are really awesome. Then there is me. My weapons are the Nunchucks. I am the fastest out of all of my brothers and the most agile. I have a very athletic turtle body. My master says I can surpass all of my brothers because I hold much skill; but I don't think that is really true. I am the goofiest and most handsomest. I love pranks, videogames, TV and comic books." Mikey then looked down. "I don't know what part of our family I am though. Master Splinter is our wisdom, Leo is our body and bones, Raph is our muscle and Don is our brain. I don't know what I am though. Once and a while I think that maybe I just don't have a spot in the family except the big, irresponsible baby brother."

Night placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone has an important place in the family. You believe you do not, though you do. From the way you describe you and your family, I think that you are the heart. I sense a pureness inside of you that I did not sense in the others. You are childish and that is a good thing because every family needs that one person who will seem like they will never grow up. A family needs the childish person."

"Are you the childish person in your family?"

Night looked down and felt her heart stop for a couple of seconds. "I wouldn't know. My family…is gone."

"I'm sorry." Mikey thought about hugging her, but since they just met and is still trying to get to know each other, he thought it would be best not too.

"I should tell you my story now. I don't have a name. I think I did a long time ago. Now, I just call myself Night. I don't remember much about my past so I will tell from as far as I can remember. I was a prisoner in a facility of some kind. Guards were everywhere and so were scientists. They did tests on me, but never did dissection. I was kept in a dark room that had a small bed, food and water dishes, newspapers in a corner if I had to go, and a poster of New York."

"Why would they do those things to you if you are a regular human like them?" Mikey was confused at what was being said to him.

"I am different. Like you. You can say that I am not human, but have human-like characteristics." Night turned and walked to the bed. She sat at the edge and watched as Michelangelo thought about it for a minute.

Mikey looked at her with more interest. "You're a mutant too!"

"Yes. Every time I got free-time in my room, I would practice some fighting techniques and do a little gymnastics. Two nights ago, I managed to escape the thousands of guards and scientists and exited out of the facility where they kept me. I ran through a small forested area and made it to the edge of New York. I went to the rooftops where I could be safe from human sight. I heard sounds of fighting and found you four fighting against these bad humans with dragons tattoos on them."

"They are people from another group that is our enemy. They call themselves Purple Dragons. We had tougher threats from old ladies though. The Purple Dragons are nothing." Mikey let out a small chuckle. He heard Night laughing too. Now that he learned that there was another mutant, he was curious of what she looked like and why she was still hiding herself from him. "What do you look like? You can see that I'm a turtle with blue eyes. What about you?"

Night's hidden eyes looked at Mikey. She was about ready to take her cloak off before she heard sounds of yelling. It was faint, but the type of mutant she is made it easier to make out the sounds of three different voices calling out for someone. She recognized the voices after a while. "I hear your brothers. They are at least three blocks away. You should hear them but it seems they are keeping their voices low. You better go now." Night lightly pushed Mikey towards the window.

"Come on. It's not every day I get to meet a mutant dudette!" Mikey whined as he crawled out of the window. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Okay. Oh, wait. I forgot." Night went towards the dresser and opened a box. She checked it and it was still warm. She gave Mikey the box. "Here, I was going to get it out for us to share but times flies by."

Mikey looked at the box. "Pizza? How did you know that this turtle loves his pizza?"

Night laughed. "I didn't. I just picked out something small and filling." She looked in the direction of where the sounds of soft yelling were coming from. "Did you even tell your family that you were going to be gone for a while?"

"What's the fun in that?!"

"True. Goodbye Michelangelo."

"Goodbye Night." Mikey jumped onto the roof and ran towards his brothers. Leo gave him a lecture, Raph gave him a punch and a noogie, Don gave him a hug and started lecturing him as well.

Night went back to the bed to lay down. She thought for a minute before getting back up and took off her cloak. She looked at her hand. It was so human-like, yet it could be used for killing and fighting. She looked at the rest of her features and sighed. She curled up in her bed and fell asleep once the sun started to rise up, making the stars that could be seen vanish with the darkness of the night.

_If you are going to review then I suggest adding in about what you think Night is. Is she a mutant turtle as well, or a cow, or a mountain lion. What do you think Night is? Review and the next chapter might come out sooner._


	4. The Reveal

Night opened the window for her guest. A whole day has went by and like Mikey said, he came back to visit her the next evening. They talked all about their childhoods and their likes/dislikes. It's been already three nights since she first talked to him and already they knew a lot about each other. She feels like she knows everything about his family as well from the way he talks about them so much and he sometimes repeats a fact about them that she already knew. She realized that everything she thought they were like from just watching them fight was correct. She began to summarize what she remembered from the top of her head.

"So, Leonardo is the leader, oldest brother and most skilled at ninjutsu. He held guilt for everything that happens to his even if it's not his fault. He trains hard in order to protect his brothers from their enemies and is very serious about pretty much everything." She also learned that the blue mask he wears symbolizes his personality, like how the other three brothers' colors represent their personalities. The blue means trustworthy, dependable and committed. Night felt that this color symbolizes Leo very well since he is trustworthy to his word, dependable to help out his father, brothers and friends, and has committed to the ways of ninjutsu.

"Yep."

"And Raphael is the second oldest, second in command and has a major attitude problem. He uses much more brute strength and anger than his you and the others and is protective over you guys. He feels as if he is in the shadow of his Leonardo and does what he can to prove that he doesn't need Leo, even if he really loves him like all brothers do. He has a soft spot that is hidden under the anger, but it always comes out, only to turn back to anger again pretty soon." She learned again that like Leo, Raph's red mask is a symbol of who he is. The red has two meanings: Love and aggression. Night understands the aggression part, but the love part she is just a tad stumped on since he openly threatens Mikey after a prank. Mikey assured her that that is his way of showing love and that he never fully means his threats.

"Once again, yep."

"Donatello is the doctor, genius, mechanic, peacemaker and third brother in your mutated family. He is there to play referee every time Leo and Raph have their little fights and makes sure that they don't overdo it. He builds creations he believes that would help in battle, travel, and communication and he is always there to heal you, your brothers and father and your friends when they are injured." Night was interested when she heard that his purple mask means calming, like when Mikey said that Don is mostly calm unless he is very stressed out about something.

"Very good dudette."

"Then there is you, Michelangelo. You are the one that acts like every other teenager who plays games, pranks, junk food, skateboards. You are the child of the family. Your father believes that you can be even more talented than your brothers combined, but you don't really care about your training because you want to be like any regular teenager in the world. You make pranks and jokes to bring smiles onto your brothers' faces because they would get caught up in their own worlds that are filled with seriousness and no laughter or smiles. You look up to your father for guidance, Leo for advice, Raph for protection and Donnie for brother time since you two are closest in age and have a great bond with each other. You may act like the goofball of the family, but you have opposite feelings in you than what you show." Night agrees with the orange mask Mikey has. The orange has usually strong positive or negative association, but it mostly means fun, flamboyant, warmth and energy, which is defiantly what Michelangelo is 99.9 percent of the time.

Mikey nodded. "Exactly. I can't believe you can remember that much on the top of your head in only two days."

Night smiled under her cloak's hood. "I do have a pretty good memory for what I have been told and taught. Since I am part human and animal my memory is even greater."

Mikey nodded again. "Now, were you a human before you were mutated, or were you originally an animal?"

Night thought back in her past. "From as much as I can remember, I would say that I was an animal at first."

Mikey smiled. "Same here! My family and I were first pet shop turtles, except for Master Splinter who was a wise rat from Japan. Master Splinter used to have a ninja master named Hamato Yoshi. He would spend his time in his cage coping Yoshi's ninjutsu moves, which is how he learned the arts of ninjutsu. After we all mutated, learned how to walk and talk, and was old enough, Master Splinter began to teach us ninjutsu and it is hard, but you will get used to it until a new move and then it gets hard again-"

"You know you are rambling a bit, right?" Night told him with a chuckle.

Mikey closed his mouth and his eyes were wide. It was a while before he gave a small laugh. "Hehe, um…oops?"

Night playfully whacked him on the head. "You are crazy."

"You don't like it." Mikey mock pouted.

Night shook her head. "I like it. It makes you who you are."

Mikey looked at her curiously again. "How old are you, Night?"

Night thought for a while. "I believe that I am sixteen, almost seventeen."

"I'm sixteen as well." Mikey gave a soft, playful knuckle bump on her shoulder. Night chuckled and swatted his hand away. Mikey then tried to tackle her, but Night swiftly dodged by jumping over him and kicking his shell so he went crashing face first into the floor. Mikey gave a slight groan. "Dang dudette, you could probably make a great ninja!"

"A female ninja?" Night tilted her head in confusion. Mikey got up and looked at her.

"Yeah. They're called kunoichi." Mikey brushed off his arms while Night thought about this new bit of information. Mikey looked up at her, well, her figure that was still wearing the long, old and worn cloak. "Hey, Night?" Night looked up at Michelangelo and nodded to show him that he had her attention. Mikey looked her up and down. "Now that we know more about each other, don't you think it's time to take off your cloak?" Night looked down at herself.

"I guess you're right Michelangelo. You won't judge thought, right?" Night looked up to see a shocked turtle face. She giggled when he shook his head up and down really fast.

"Of course. Ninja turtles honor." Mikey crossed his heart.

Night hesitated as she brought up her hands to take off her cloak. She still didn't know how Michelangelo would react. She finally dropped her cloak on top of the bed and turned to Mikey, who was staring in shock.

Mikey took in the sight of Night for the first time. Night felt really awkward and shifted on her feet with her hands clamped onto each other in front of her stomach. Mikey thought she was beautiful.

Her body was covered in pitch black fur. She had a small silver white patch of fur on her chest that was the shape of a diamond. Her toes were a mix between a regular human foot and a paw. You can barely see them, but sharp claws were hiding in her toe fur on each of her toes, currently not in use. Her feet were slender, used for running and swift dodging. Her legs were long, another trait for most fast runners. Like her feet, her legs were also slender and so was everywhere else on her body. Her fingers showed the same foot and paw mixture with the claws. She had a long black tail that was currently swishing back and forth in nervousness. She had a dark grayish nose and barely visible whiskers. Her eyes were a shiny emerald green with little flecks of darker green in them. Her ears were lying flat on her head, also due to nervousness.

Mikey looked at Night in amazement. "You…you are…"

Night nodded. "I'm a mutant cat."

_Shorter chapter because I couldn't think of many ideas for this chapter and I wanted to finally reveal what Night is. IAmTheDragonEmpress, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, and a guest that reviewed: You are all pretty much correct. _

_IAmTheDragonEmpress: You guess a tiger or lion and they were close guesses because they belong in the cat family,_

_Kashagal and Natures Ruler: You are correct about her being a cat._

_Guest: Same as the person a line up above._

_ : Your first guess was correct._

_Smart people ;) _


End file.
